I Said I Love You and I Swear I Still Do
by I'm Miss World
Summary: A five shot songfic to Nickelback songs Becky/Cody with a little Becky/Adam
1. Chapter 1: Never Again

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE, any of it's wrestlers, or any of Nickelback's songs Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE, any of it's wrestlers, or any of Nickelback's songs.

**A/N:** This is a five part song fic for Becky dearest. She's probably in a pissed off mood right now because I Super Good ripped her story off like the d.a.b. she is. But hopefully this will cheer you up Becky! Sorry it took a bit longer then I planned, but my dogs knocked the trash over and I had to clean it.

* * *

**I Said I Love You and I Swear I Still Do by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 1: Never Again**

_He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
She must have done something wrong tonight  
The living room becomes a boxing ring  
It's time to run when you see him  
Clenching his hands  
She's just a woman  
Never again_

"Shit Becky, what the fuck is wrong with you?!" Adam hissed at the young woman. She stared wide-eyed as he turned the stove off and tossed the burning pan into the sink, quickly filling it with water. Steam flooded the kitchen, fogging the window above the sink. "You're such a moron!"

"I'm sorry. It was an accident, jeeze," she defended herself. She realized she probably should've changed her tone when she caught the look Adam gave her from the corner of his eye.

"Don't give me a fucking attitude Becky." She knew better than to take his warnings lightly by now. "You know, I ask you to do one simple fucking thing, and you can't even do that right!" Adam pulled the pan from the sink harshly and whipped it close to her head. He knew it wasn't going to hit her. But he wanted to scare her. She yelped as it clanged against the wall behind her, leaving a nice dent in the wallpaper-covered drywall.

"You're gonna wake Jackson up." Her voice pleaded with the tall, blonde man. But her begging only seemed to fuel his fire.

"Do you think I care if I wake that bastard brat up?!" Becky swallowed at the sight of Adam's enraged eyes. She slowly made her way into the living room, stumbling over her own feet. She caught herself on the coffee table, noticing the empty beer cans that littered its surface. There had to be at least ten or eleven. And Adam had only been home for two hours tops.

"Don't fucking walk away from me!" Something crashed from the kitchen before Adam stomped into the living room, looming over Becky as she cowered away from him.

_I hear a scream, from down the hall  
Amazing she can even talk at all  
She cries to me, 'Go back to bed'  
I'm terrified that she'll wind up__  
Dead in his hands  
She's just a woman  
Never again_

Jackson had been in bed awake for the past twenty minutes. He could hear him yelling at his mom and his heart thumped quickly in his chest. He tried not to breathe loudly so he could hear the exchange of words between them and sucked in his bottom lip. It's not as if this hadn't happened before, but it had been a while. Adam had actually seemed happy the last few months and he'd been calm.

The scream startled Jackson and he shot up out of his bed. Swinging his bedroom door open, he sped down the hallway and appeared in the entrance of the living room. Adam had Becky by the throat, her cheek glowing red.

"Mom!" Jackson cried out, bravely stepping into the living room. Both pairs of adult eyes widened at the sight of the seven year old boy. Adam's hands released Becky.

"G-go back to bed," Becky instructed her son, her voice cracking.

"But-"

"Jackson, get your ass back to bed, now!" Adam barked at the young boy. Not needing to be told again, Jackson's bare feet padded back down the hall. Frightened and frustrated tears stung his eyes and trailed down his flushed cheeks. The yelling resumed once again and Jackson listened to them argue, to his mother crying, till the early hours of the morning before his heavy eyelids finally took over and he was able to fall asleep.

_Been there before, but not like this  
Seen it before, but not like this  
Never before have I have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never again_

It's not as if he'd never considered calling before. But he'd always been afraid. Afraid of what his mother would say. But more afraid of what Adam would do. But he'd beat her again. Third time this week. And it only seemed to get more and more severe.

Jackson slowly pressed the memorized pattern of numbers on the telephone, making sure the babysitter was passed out on the couch before pressing the last button and scurrying down the hall and into his bedroom. He studied the Cars poster on the back of his door absentmindedly as he waited for someone to pick up the phone.

A soft click sounded before a bit of rustling. "Hello?"

"Daddy?" Jackson's assumption was rushed and hopeful as he spoke into the receiver of the phone.

"Hey Jackie boy. How're you doing?" Cody Runnels asked his son, happy to have received a call from him this early in the week. But he quickly became worried when a shaky whimper and strangled sob reached him on the other line. "Jackson, what's wrong?"

"I'm sc-scared," the young boy admitted. Jackson was a silly kid, not easily frightened and Cody knew this.

"What's got you scared buddy?"

"Mama." Cody was surprised at that response. "Don't tell her I tattled. She told me not to."

At this point, Cody was confused beyond belief. He knew Becky. She wouldn't do anything that would scare Jackson to the point of tears. "What did she do Jackson?" he asked his son carefully, not wanting to sound as if he wanted to know as urgently as he actually did. "I won't tell your mom."

"Adam been hittin' her." Cody's body froze. Adam? The Adam he _worked_ with? The Adam he worked with was hitting _Becky_? _His_ Becky?

Oh yeah.

Becky _wasn't _his anymore.

_Just tell the nurse, you slipped and fell  
It starts to sting as it starts to swell  
She looks at you, she wants the truth  
It's right out there in the waiting room  
With those hands  
Lookin' just as sweet as he can  
Never again_

"Becky?" the nurse called from the doorway. She jumped at the sudden interruption of her thoughts. Adam sat beside her, flashing the obviously nervous young women a warning look before she stood and made her way through the door, following the nurse to a stark white room with florescent lighting.

She hated going to the hospital. Even when she had Jacson, all Becky could think about was getting out of that damn bed in that horrible room.

"Okay hun, what seems to be the problem?" the nurse questioned, looking over her clipboard. "It says here you slipped and fell down some stairs...?" The nurse took this time to give Becky a once over. Just by her expression it was obvious that Becky hadn't done the best make up job while trying to cover the fresh black eye she was sporting.

"Yeah, my son... he spilled some juice at the top of the stairs and I was bringing laundry up when I fell," Becky lied through her teeth. "I had stupid flats on," she added, remembering that Adam had threatened her to make it believable before they left the house.

"I see. You complained about bruising and pain when inhaling. Could you take your shirt off please?" Becky cooperated and pulled her shirt over her head. She didn't miss the gasp from the nurse at the sight of her bruised and scraped body. "I'll be right back."

Becky sighed s the nurse exited the room and hugged her arms tightly. She couldn't even remember how it all had happened. It seemed like one minute Adam and her were perfect and the next, bam! He was slapping her silly for absolutely no reason.

The door opened again and the nurse emerged, followed closely by another woman who looked like a doctor. The doctor examined the clipboard for a second before giving Becky a very serious look. "Becky, I need you to tell me the truth. These scratches and scrapes are not from falling down stairs indoors. I'm sure your staircase isn't made out of concrete."

"Oh, uh. These-these are from some yard work I was doing the other day. Prickers and stuff." She laughed nervously as she tried to make things up on her own, but it pained her left rack of ribs to even breathe.

"All right. I can't make you tell me anything you don't want to admit. But if you're in an abusive relationship-"

"I'm not!" Becky hissed in pain at the sudden movement she made, straightening her back.

"Right," the doctor said as the nurse shook her head. The doctor examined Becky's bruised body while the nurse left the room. She walked past the blonde man she had seen Becky sitting with. He smiled up at her, showing off a perfect set of teeth. The nurse just forced a smile and continued on her way.

Becky wasn't the first girl she'd seen in a situation like this and she was sure she wouldn't be the last.

_Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never again  
_

"What's your problem tonight dude?" Brian Kendrick asked Cody as they sat in catering with a few others. Cody was broken out of his thoughts at his friend's question.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were okay?" Brian repeated carefully. The last time he'd seen Cody look this stressed out was when he and his ex Becky had broken up and she'd started dating Adam Copeland. But Cody was over that, right?

"Yeah man. _I'm_ fine." Brian raised an eyebrow and nodded towards the door at catering. The two stood and exited the bustling cafeteria.

"So, what's got your panties in a bunch?" Brian asked once they were alone.

"Becky." Brian rolled his eyes. Not this again. "Jackson called me up a few days ago and told me Adam's been hitting her." Brian's eyes almost bulged out of his head.

"Are you serious?!" Cody nodded and Brain became flustered. "Dude, your _kid_ is living with him! You need to get him out of that house! Who knows what Adam will do next!" That hit Cody like a ton of bricks. What if Adam did hit Jackson? He'd never even considered it for some reason.

What if Adam already _had_ hit Jackson?

Cody's heart rose into his throat at the mere thought.

_Father's a name you haven't earned yet  
You're just a child with a temper  
Haven't you heard 'Don't hit a lady'?  
Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure_

"Fuck," Becky grumbled to herself as she crawled out of her and Adam's bed. There was someone knocking furiously at the front door. Adam seemed to sleep right through it. "I'm coming, I'm coming," she announced, limping over to the door. Her diagnosis had been a pair of broken ribs and a sprained ankle.

Becky swung the door open and was shocked to see Cody standing there looking tired, stressed and frantic.

"Where is he?" Cody demanded, pushing past Becky and into the house. "Jackson! Jackson!" Cody called through the house.

"Shh! Cody are you crazy?! You're going to wake everyone up. What are you even doing here? I still have Jackson until Wednesday!" she whispered harshly.

He whipped around to face her. "I know what's been going on with you and Adam and if you want to submit yourself to violence like that, then go right ahead. But I sure as hell am not going to sit back and keep Jackson here with that lunatic."

"You can't just take him!" Becky exclaimed, her voice now raised as well.

"I can and I will. Do you want me to involve the cops Becky? Because if I do they'll take one look at you and beg me to get Jackson away form your boyfriend. And he'll be in jail."

"Dad?" a sleepy eyed Jackson asked confused as he shuffled to where his parents were standing. Cody went up to the young boy and rested his hands on his shoulders.

"Well? It's your choice," Cody offered Becky. She sighed and tears welled in her eyes. What could she possibly do?

"Jackson, go get your things. You're staying with Daddy for a little while," she instructed her son, who looked a little reluctant. He didn't want to leave his mom alone with Adam.

"What the hell is going on?" Adam demanded, making his presence known from the hallway. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Cody stepped right up into the taller man's face. "I'm on to you asshole. You lay a hand on my kid and I'll fucking kill you!"

"Your kid? I feed the little brat and he lives with me. I think I'll do whatever the fuck I feel like doing."

"Don't even act like you've been the slightest bit of a father to him. I should beat the shit out of you."

"I'd like to see you t-"

"Dad!" Jackson rushed up to the two nose to nose men and grabbed Cody's leg. Becky stood against the wall, tears silently falling down her cheeks. She was at a loss for what to do.

"Come on buddy," Cody said, backing off and leading his son to the door. Jackson hugged Becky goodbye before trotting out the door. Part of his was frightened to leave her there alone but another part of him was relieved. He was really too young to understand just how dangerous Adam was. Cody gave her one disappointed and sad look before disappearing out the door.

_He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
Same old shit, just on a different night  
She grabs the gun, she's had enough  
Tonight she'll find out how fucking  
Tough is this man  
Pulls the trigger fast as she can  
Never again_

"You big mouthed bitch!" Adam snapped, yanking Becky by her hair after they'd listened to Cody's car leave the driveway and head down the street. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Adam I-" She gasped and clutched her now bleeding nose. He punched her! He punched her right in the nose! Sobs filled the otherwise silent house as he dragged her down the hallway and into the bathroom. Adam plugged the sink and began filling it with hot water. A thin stream of steam rose from the quickly filling porcelain bowl.

"I'm going to teach you to keep your big fat mouth shut." Using the fistful of hair he pushed her forward and face first into the hot water. Becky screamed into the scolding water, her face stinging in pain. She tried to keep her eyes shut and when Adam yanked her head from the water, the top of her head scraped the tap.

It had to stop. She couldn't let him do this to her anymore. So she used all the strength she had and shoved him backwards. He stumbled over the toilet and in turn let her go. Becky ran into her bedroom as fast as she could with her injured ankle and shut herself in the closet.

She opened a thin box, her shaking hands fumbling with the little lock. She could hear Adam yelling and stomping around, looking for her. She began sobbing loudly, out of her control as she opened the box and revealed a small loaded handgun. It was for protection purposes.

Protection.

The closet door flew open and in a panic Becky aimed and fired. Wide eyes stared back at her own huge saucer like orbs. Becky broke down as the thud of Adam's body hitting the floor and the previous gunshot still rang in her ears.

_Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen him this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never Again_

"9-1-1. What's your emergency?" a soothing voice answered as Becky sat on her and Adam's bed, her phone clutched in her shivering hands.

"H-hello? I-I thinks I just killed my boyfriend!" Becky croaked out, breaking down into another hysterical crying fit.

"Okay, what is the address?"

"Eight-eight fifteen Samuels Drive," Becky managed as clearly as she could.

"Okay, we're sending an ambulance. Could you tell me what happened?"

"I-I shot him!"


	2. Chapter 2: Savin' Me

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE, any of it's wrestlers, or any of Nickelback's songs Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE, any of it's wrestlers, or any of Nickelback's songs.

**A/N:** This is the second part for Becky, just because you didn't ge the update you wanted. Hope this helps babe! The song is Savin' Me

* * *

**I Said I Love You and I Swear I Still Do by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 2: Savin' Me**

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

The iron barred door slid open and Becky stood up slowly, looking up at the jailer curiously. "You got one call," the gruff woman informed her and Becky nodded. She allowed the female officer to cuff her hands in front of her and was led to the pay phone. "You know who you're calling?" the woman asked and Becky thought for a minute before nodding her head and picking up the phone. The officer dropped the coins in and Becky dialed the familiar digits, finding the task a bit difficult with the restriction on her wrists. But she managed and she listened to the phone as it rang.

"_Hello_?" Becky didn't know exactly how to say this, so she just did.

"Cody, I'm in jail." That's when the sobs came. Her crying had been going on and off all night.

"_What?! Why are you in jail?_" He sounded as if he couldn't believe it. "_Stop crying Becky and tell me. What did you do? I mean, I can't even imagine you doing something that would land you in jail! Did you forget to pay a ticket or something?!_"

"N-no." She had trouble continuing. But she knew she only had a few minutes to end this conversation. "I-I shot Adam!" She certainly wasn't going to lie to anyone about what had happened. She admitted it. To the emergency line operator, to the paramedics, to the police and now to Cody. There was silence on the other end of the line. "Please say something Cody."

There was a sharp intake of breath before words were spoken to her. "_He was hitting you, wasn't he? Becky, you should've left with me tonight, damn it! Why didn't you?!_"

"You didn't ask me to come with you! I didn't think you cared." She cried harder now.

"_Of course I care about you Becky. Why the hell would you think that? And why the hell are you in jail for protecting yourself?!_"

"They have to keep me here until they decide if it was in self defense or not." Her voice was barely audible to the man on the other line. Cody felt tears in his eyes. Sure they'd had their problems after the break up, but she didn't deserve this. Becky was a sweet girl and the mother of his child. Realization struck him.

"_What about Jackson?_" Becky shrugged at Cody's question, though she knew he couldn't see.

"Don't say anything to him please. Not yet. And-and give him a kiss for me."

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me_

Becky toyed with her fingers, looking around the roomy office as she listened to the ticking of the clock. A bell went off and the woman sitting across the desk from her sighed. "Well Becky, that's all the time we have for today. Go out there and talk to Christina. She'll schedule another appointment for next week."

Becky pursed her lips and slumped back in her seat. "Sorry for wasting your time... again." Her voice was soft and sounded strained.

"It takes time, don't worry. It's a common reaction. I once had a patient who didn't talk about his ordeal for nearly half a year before he finally began to open up about it. We'll try again. Now I have another patient so you're going to have to make another appointment, okay?" Becky nodded and stood from her seat, grabbing her purse from the floor and stepping into the lobby of the office. She walked over to the desk and placed her hands and purse on the surface.

"Same time next week Becky?" the receptionist, Christiana asked. Becky nodded and Christina clicked away on her keyboard. "Okay, all set. See you." Becky left the office and made her way to the elevator and pushed the down button.

Stepping inside once the door slid open she sighed, pressing the ground floor and leaning against the wall. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she traveled to her desired location and thought about everything she was having so much trouble talking about.

It had been a no brainer to the court. She was released after the ruling right away. They had much confirmation from her medical records and doctors that was more than enough evidence to know that Adam had been an abusive boyfriend. She told them about how they were fighting and he'd tried to drown her. The sink was still full of the bloody water when the investigators went to the apartment and Becky had the scolded skin on her face to prove what had happened.

She was scared. She'd never been that scared in her life.

And that's all she wanted. She just wanted to scare Adam. She wasn't even planning on using the gun as anything besides a threat.

She never in a million years meant to pull that trigger.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

She honestly didn't know what to do with herself. She tried to stay out of the apartment as much as possible. Becky didn't want to be reminded of what she'd done. She slept in her car or a motel room more often than not. When she did stay at home, she slept on the couch. She couldn't bring herself to go back into that bedroom. She was already haunted by everything that had happened during the day and in her dreams. Becky wasn't willing to find out what happened when she slept in the room where it all happened.

Jackson. God, she missed him so much. Cody had been taking care of everything while she got sorted out. Obviously, there were a lot of issues. Issues she hadn't even begun to address yet. She'd been seeing that therapist for over a month now and hadn't gotten anywhere at all.

It's almost like she didn't want to accept that it happened.

If it wasn't bad enough, Becky had fans of Adam's harassing her, calling her horrible names for what she did. But they didn't understand. No one did. He beat her up! It always got worse and worse too.

She'd really thought he was going to kill her that night.

She hated guns. She'd never even wanted the stupid thing in the house but Adam had insisted. And when it came down to it, Becky wanted Jackson and herself to be protected. At the time she didn't know she'd be protecting herself against Adam.

She'd panicked. It was just a big accident. She had no chance against fighting Adam off, so she'd done the only thing that came to mind and that was scare Adam as much as he'd scared her.

She didn't know what to do now. How did she tell her son that she shot Adam?

Becky was going through a complete mental breakdown. She'd been crying herself to sleep every night. Sometimes, she didn't sleep. And she felt even worse because she didn't cry over missing Adam. No. She cried because she felt bad for herself. Selfish, huh?

Her son probably thinks she abandoned him, her boyfriend is in jail and the guy she's in love with probably thinks she's some lunatic now. How was she supposed to get through this on her own? And she didn't mean with strangers. Becky was in need of someone close to her to help her get over this.

She knew deep down it was an accident and she had every right to protect herself, but the guilt was overpowering. She shot someone. She actually shot someone! Someone I was in a relationship with. Someone she thought she loved a while back.

But let's face it, she never loved Adam the way she loved Cody. She only went with Adam because she didn't want to be alone. Cody and Becky just didn't work out. It was both of them. Fighting all the time. She thought it was the stress of taking care of Jackson when he was first born. They took care of him together for two years before his career started to take off. He signed a WWE contract and then, just like that, was gone all the time. Becky had to take care of Jackson alone all the time. She knew it isn't Cody's fault and she couldn't bring herself to hold it against him for taking the job offer, but it was just such bad timing.

She needed him more than ever now though.

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me  
Hurry I'm fallin'_

Cody sat in his living room, watching Jackson play some video game. He loved having Jackson around when he was home, but really, this isn't how he wanted to have full custody of Jackson. His dad watched Jackson while Cody went on the road, but getting someone to watch Jackson wasn't the issue here.

It was explaining to him where Becky was.

He'd been asking, but all Cody had said was she as having some problems and she didn't want him to have to deal with them too. Jackson seemed both happy to be out of the house and worried, Cody had noticed this right away. He'd asked what was wrong with his son. Jackson had confessed to seeing Adam hit Becky on more than one occasion. Cody's blood had boiled at the thought. He questioned Jackson a little, trying to find out if Adam had hit him too. Becky was a grown woman who could make her own decisions but Cody sure as hell wasn't going to let someone put a hand on his son.

But all Cody had thought about lately was Becky. She plagued his every waking thought and even his dreams. He just couldn't imagine what had happened. He knew Becky must've been terrified to actually go to the extent of shooting someone. He wanted desperately to know everything. How long Adam had been hitting her. Why he'd started doing it. Why she stayed. It made no sense to him.

It just didn't seem like... Becky.

Now, who knows what she's going through? She called him a few times, but Cody didn't know much about what she'd been up to. Therapy that she claimed was a waste of her time, trying to find a new apartment. That's about it.

Adam was fine. In jail, where he belonged. He only got eight months for domestic violence once Becky had agreed to press charges against him. Sure Becky had shot him, but he recovered quick enough and was serving time now that Becky's lawyer had collected all her medical records and suspicious information her doctor had confirmed.

Cody wondered what would happen to Becky when Adam got out of prison. She had filed a restraining order against him, but that didn't stop psychos. Would she be one of those girls who crawled right back into his lap? He didn't even want to look at that as a possibility. If she did... he would have to take drastic measures and file for full custody of Jackson. He knew Adam must've done something horrible to Becky for her to resort to violence. Especially gun violence.

He actually _beat _her. And Cody couldn't do a damn thing about it.

_All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Becky sat up straight in the muggy motel room, sweat coating her forehead. That dream again. The sound of the gun echoed inside her head.

Becky fumbled on the bedside table and found her cell phone. Her quivering fingers dialed a familiar phone number and she sent the call, gulping her nerves away and trying to take deep breaths.

"Hello?" a deep, groggy voice answered.

"Cody, I'm sorry it's so late. I just needed someone to talk to." The tears began falling down her cheeks as she sunk back into her pillow, the phone held tightly to her ear.

"No, no. It's okay Becky. What's wrong babe?" She sighed at the sound of his voice. He hadn't called her a pet name in so long. She felt as though he'd been so stone faced when it came to being around or talking to her since they broke up. But now he seemed comfortable. Like old times.

Cody was eager to have Becky open up to him. He had hoped she'd come to him, but he figured she probably wouldn't Even though it was early morning, he didn't mind the phone call. She sounded distressed.

"I keep dreaming about it. I could have killed him." She sobbed. "What if I'd killed him Cody? I'd be in jail."

"It doesn't matter Becky. You didn't kill him. It's fine. He's in jail and he belongs there. What he was doing to you wasn't right." Cody paused and waited for a response. She didn't though. "Becky... he never hit Jackson did he?"

"No, never! I'd never keep Jackson there if Adam endangered him." Cody sighed relieved. He wasn't going to counter what she'd said. By keeping Jackson thre when Adam was hitting her, that endangered him, but now wasn't the time.

"I was thinking Becky. Maybe you want to come stay with me and Jackson. He misses you." Cody knew how she was feeling about staying in the apartment. He figured she was in a motel at the moment.

"Really?" She gasped it out, excited and shocked at the proposal. She missed Jackson like hell right about now. She missed Cody too.

"Yeah. I think it'd be good for you." Cody was smiling at the thought of Becky's reaction. She sounded happy, for the first time since... he couldn't even remember.

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me_

"Mom, can we get that?" Becky grinned at Jackson as he ran around the small pen and tried to stick his fingers through the thin bars to pet the little puppy on the other end.

"I don't know, ask Daddy." After moving into Cody's house, things had lightened up. Becky hadn't felt so good in ages, even before everything that happened with Adam. She wasn't over it, not by a long shot, but she was working through it.

Cody was helping.

"Sure buddy." Jackson yelled excitedly at his Dad's decision and tried to reach over the fencing to grab the puppy, but he couldn't reach, so Cody did instead. It was a small town fair the three had decided to check out on one of Cody's days off. Everyone was enjoying themselves.

After paying the breeder for the little dog and purchasing a leash and harness, Cody gave the leash to Jackson. It was short lived as Jackson insisted on carrying the puppy instead and the three continued looking at the small merchant booths setup.

Cody carried Jackson to the car later that night while Becky carried the puppy. The fireworks had tired their son out in no time and they headed back home.

Becky hadn't felt at home since she and Cody broke up.

"Have a good time?" he asked as they drove down the road to the house.

"Yeah," Becky said, smiling up at Cody as he drove. She felt like she was seeing him again for the first time, completely love struck. He had helped her. Even though all the drama they had experienced had nearly made them hate each other, it was as if it had never happened. She wished they'd never gone sour. Maybe she wouldn't be so emotionally strained.

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

_And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me_

"You have an appointment, don't you Becky?" Cody asked, walking into the living room later in the week. Jackson was napping and the puppy, who had been given the name Dusty, after Grandpa Jackson claimed, was passed out on the footstool.

"Yes but..." Becky sighed and looked into Cody's blue eyes. "I don't think I want to go. Ever since I've come here I've felt a lot better. If I can keep talking to you, I think..." She blinked a few times before finishing. "I'll be okay."

Cody grinned. He was helping that much? He hadn't even been going out of his way to do so. He just made her comfortable, gave her space when she wanted it and listened when she talked. It was a boost to his ego to know he had that much affect on her still.

"Becky you can tell me anything, you know that." He sighed and pulled his fingers through her hair. "I'd never hurt you like that you know. You'll be fine. You never have to see him again. You can just stay here with me and Jackson."

He leaned into the young woman he'd loved all these years and kissed her for the thousandth time throughout the years, but what felt like the first time ever.


	3. Chapter 3: Feelin' Way Too Damn Good

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the WWE. Becky owns heself.

**A/N:** Ah, Becky sorry this took forever. I thought I'd posted it before I went to Jersey. I'm so dumb lol. But happy belated birthday!!

**I Said I Love You and I Swear I Still Do by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 3: Feelin' Way Too Damn Good**

_I missed you so much  
That I begged you to fly and see me  
You must've broke down  
Cause you finally said that you would_

Cody had been on the road for weeks now with Jackson at his side. Since it was the summer before Jackson entered first grade, school wasn't an issue so he was able to travel alongside his father while Becky stayed at Cody's house, needing the relaxation period in a comfortable environment.

As much as Cody loved the business, all he could think about was going home to Becky. It felt like they were a family again. Things were going great, aside from the fact that he missed her like crazy. His dad had been checking in on her every so often, letting Cody know she was all right.

Jackson slept on the bed while Cody gazed lazily at the television in their hotel room. Jackson was exhausted, having spent half the day riding around on Brian Kendrick's back and using his squirt gun to soak Bob Howard's blonde head.

He jumped as his cell phone went off and quickly took it off the nightstand, flipping it open when he saw the number was the one at his house. Becky.

"Hey," he answered confidently.

_"Hey. How's everything going?"_ Becky missed Jackson and Cody. She knew he was trying to do what was best for her though by taking Jackson on the road with him though. She was still completely unsure of what was going on between the two of them. It was as if they wee back together but she wasn't entirely sure that they were.

"Fine. Jackson's sleeping. I'm just relaxing... finally," he chuckled, knowing he hadn't had much down time lately.

"I'm sorry Cody. Jackson could've stayed here with me. He's probably tiring you out, huh?"

"No, don't worry about it. He runs off with Brian and Paul all the time. It's like having to traveling babysitters that are babies themselves." Becky laughed lightly. "Hey, I was thinking. I could call the airport tonight and book you a flight to Pittsburgh for tomorrow. You must be driving yourself nuts all alone in that house." Unconsciously, Cody's fingers crossed, silently paying Becky would agree to meet them in Pennsylvania, where they'd be for the next three days.

"I don't know Cody... I'm a little lonely but... I don't want to be a pain."

"A pain? I _want_ you to come Becky." Light laughter warmed Cody's heart as he waited patiently for her decision, already flipping through the phonebook to find the airport's number.

_"Fine."_

_But now that you're here  
I just feel like I'm constantly dreaming  
Cause something's gotta go wrong  
Cause I'm feelin' way too damn good_

"What are you doing here Becky?" Mickie James asked, confused as to why the girl who was being constantly harassed by her former boyfriend's fans would put herself in danger by coming to RAW, even though this hadn't been Edge's show.

"Uh, I'm here with Cody." Becky was a bit hesitant to answer the question. She didn't really know how to explain the situation. Mickie obviously know about the whole thing that had happened with Adam and why he was in jail and not on the Smackdown! roster anymore, but she wasn't sure if she should be telling people she was here with Cody. Would it jeopardize his relationships with his coworkers? Hell, she wasn't even sure where she and Cody stood at the moment.

Sure, they acted like they were back in a relationship for the most part. She even slept in his bed with him. Not to mention they'd been doing things that only boyfriends and girlfriends should be doing when Cody's father took Jackson. But they hadn't really talked about it at all.

She was also unsure if Mickie considered her a friend still after all that had happened. She shouldn't have been the one who was disliked. She didn't do anything wrong. All she did was defend herself. But clearly, there were many people who just didn't want to hear it, and as a co-worker of Adam's, she wasn't sure if Mickie fell into that category.

"Cody? Ahhh I see," Mickie said with a grin and a wink. Becky's body relaxed and she blushed and shuffled her feet. Well so much for trying to keep the whole confusing Cody relationship under wraps.

"So, how have you been since... you know..." Mickie addressed the sensitive subject cautiously, but in all honesty, Becky wasn't as uncomfortable talking about it since she'd been staying with Cody.

"It still bothers me that I did it. But... I'm doing better. I don't know if it's right, but I... I'm a lot happier now. Especially with Cody."

_For 48 hours I don't think that we left my hotel room  
Should show you the sights  
Cause I'm sure that I said that I would  
We gotta make love just one last time in the shower  
Well something's gotta go wrong  
Cause I'm feelin' way too damn good_

Becky sat in the hotel room, brushing her dark hair while waiting for Cody. The door clicked open and the person who had been lingering in her very thoughts stepped inside the room alone.

"Hey gorgeous," he greeted her with a bright smile. Becky couldn't fight the grin that slipped onto her lips.

"Hey. Where's Jackson?" she asked, knowing Jackson had been with Cody earlier.

"He's sleeping over in Brian Kendrick's room. He has a 360." Becky laughed at the reason. "So, I'm all yours for the next forty-eight hours. What should we do?"

Becky grinned as a wicked idea came to mind and hopped off the bed, heading towards the bathroom. Cody watched the girl in wonder as she disappeared through the doorway only to be surprised when the black top she'd been wearing appeared on the floor in front of him, shortly followed by a red, lacy bra.

_And it's like, every time I turn around  
I fall in love and find my heart face down and  
Where it lands is where it should  
This time it's like  
The two of us should probably start to fight  
Cause something's gotta go wrong  
Cause I'm feeling way too damn good, oh  
Feelin' way too damn good_

For the life of her, Becky couldn't remember how things had ever gone sour between her and Cody. Seeing the two wrapped in each other's arms under the covers of the hotel's bed, you'd never guess they had had a fairly bitter break up a while back. She was just so utterly happy.

After she and Cody had ended things roughly, she's been quick to fall into the arms of Adam. At the time she'd believed it was love but now that she looked back on the entire situation it seemed as though it had only been a result of her vulnerability. There was no doubt in her mind that she loved Cody. Why they had ever broken up was now a mystery to her.

This is where she should be, sleeping in the arms of the father of her child. She felt as though something had to go wrong soon though, because everything was just too perfect right now. She prayed everything would stay this way, for her sanity and the sake of Jackson.

He had never been comfortable with Adam around. There had been many occasions where he'd question Becky as to why she wasn't with his father anymore. She never quite knew how to answer that question, just told him it was adult problems and he shouldn't worry about it assuring him it wasn't his fault at all.

How she ended up with a lunatic like Adam, she'd never know. She felt guilty for keeping Jackson in that house with him. Keeping him there to watch Adam beat his mother over stupid little things.

But right now, that was over. Now everything was right with the world.

_Sometimes I think best if left in the memory  
It's better kept inside than left for good  
Lookin' back each time they tried to tell me  
Well something's gotta go wrong  
Cause I'm feelin' way too damn good_

Cody wanted so badly to say those three little words to her. He loved her, he always had. And sure, he'd said it before, but that was a long time ago. Maybe it was better left that way.

He didn't want to disturb this peace. Everyone was happy. Jackson was happy his parents were back together. Becky was happy to feel safe and seemingly happy with Cody. And Cody was definitely happy with Becky. But was mentioning the L word a good idea right now?

Part of him knew she knew he was still in love with her. But he still didn't want to tell her without reassurance. He wanted to be positive. He knew she was still delicate from the ordeal she'd been through and he didn't want to put any pressure on her.

What if this was all something she was doing for comfort? Cody didn't want to look like an ass. But no, Becky would never do something like that. She wasn't the type to use people.

He would say it. Just not yet. He needed the perfect time. He needed to make sure she wanted this to once again be a permanent relationship.

_And it's like, every time I turn around  
I fall in love and find my heart face down and  
Where it lands is where it should  
This time it's like  
The two of us should probably start to fight  
Cause something's gotta go wrong  
Cause I'm feeling way too damn good, oh  
Feelin' way too damn good  
Oh, oh, feelin' way too damn good  
_

Once Cody finally got a break, the three went home. While Jackson was asleep late one night and Cody had prepared a special dessert for he and Becky, that's when he decided he was finally going to tell her.

Everything had been too perfect not to. Not one fights, not even a slight argument. This is where he wanted to be. This is where he wanted things to stay. Whatever she needed to work through, he would help her and be there for her. She needed to know how committed he was to supporting her.

"This is so good," Becky gushed, taking a bite out of the truffle Cody had made with some fruit on the side. He'd never been much of a cook, but any idiot could follow a recipe, right? Okay, so he burned the first batch, but apparently, this one came out good.

"Yeah? Good." Cody's eye twitched as the anticipation he felt was barely contained. A sigh escaped his lips and Becky glanced at him, a worried look coming over her face.

"I something wrong?" The girl was nervous. Had she outstayed her welcome? She'd thought everything was fine...

"No, nothing's wrong Becky, I just..." Cody breathed another sign and pulled Becky's hands into his from across the small table. His thumbs smoothed over the soft skin of her hands and he met her eyes, ready to finally say what needed to be said before he exploded. "Becky, I love you. I just need you to know that. I don't think I ever stopped loving you and honestly, I think our time apart has made my feelings even stronger. I'll do anything for you. I'll help you get past everything that happened. And I'll help you raise our son. I love you."

Cody didn't have the chance to worry about her reaction because Becky immediately grinned, jolting forward and pressing their lips together. "I love you too."


End file.
